Soviet Federation
Initial History Created in the late 2970s by Stalin, the Soviet Federation is designed to bring together various members from around Kebir Blue to form a solid defensive bloc, economic stability, and a place to discuss socialism. As the leader of the USSR, Stalin hoped to unite various socialist states across the planet, but initially focused in building up a base in his home region of Eridana. After more than a decade as the chairman of the organisation, Stalin appealed to long-time member Spek to take over the position, which took place in 2992. Vanqar Soviet Republic, of the United Autonomous Republics, brought the size of the Federation up significantly and, in cooperation with the IND Commonwealth, created a new common market which has contributed to steady growth and further integration. Democratic Transition In 3010, Spek announced his decision to step down as the leader of the federation, hoping to bring in the talents of another burgeoning leader, Ringo, who is the leader of the United Soviet Empire. In 3010 an election campaign between the Soviet Empire of the Leaf and the Peoples Republic of Rezalan resulted in a 6-4 victory for Ringo. In January 3011, Ringo began a 7 year term as chairman. Since then, the growth of the common market has been modest, as many of the members of the Federation are members of other common markets and cannot break their existing contracts. Membership has also been working very hard to try to recruit new nations, but in general there have been few good candidates. Ringo's term helped to solidify the positive economic trajectory and expand the defensive union, and has seen a signficant rise in the number of corporations that have been effectively established. Ringo's leadership has been identified primarily as one of economic restructuring, and has been reviewed positively by all federation members. At the end of his term in 3018, he declined to run for re-election, leaving the race between Farr and Rezalan. Current Leadership (Ms. Emily of Farr) The newest initiative of the organisation has been to adopt a short official motto. Ms Emily, as current chair, has suggested "We, the vanguard for socialism, will smash oppression. NOT ONE STEP BACKWARDS." A vote in 3020 accepted the new slogan. Concurrently, overtures were made between the Farr and Democratic Republic of Plato of the United Alliance of Independent States. A merger, which was expected to take place before the 3025 election, was finalised in 3020 when the members of the UAIS formally joined the Soviet Federation. In 3025, it is expected that Devlin, the president of Plato, will take over the federation for a seven-year term. Elections 3010 Election First Candidate: Soviet Empire of the Leaf (six votes) Second Candidate: Peoples Republic of Rezalan (four votes) 3017 Election First Candidate: Socialist Union of Farr (seven votes) Second Candidate: Peoples Republic of Rezalan (five votes) Past Chairpeople Listed below are the former (and curent) leaders of the Soviet Federation. Stalin, who led the organisation for 13 years, and Spek, who was chairperson for 20 years, were not subject to election. All subsequent leaders were elected by plurality by members of the federation and are given a maximum of seven years as leader before a new election is to be held. Currently, the Soviet Federation has been led by four individuals, and only one member (Peoples Republic of Rezalan) has attempted and failed at being elected to the post.